Resident Evil: After the nightmare
by Jillhunter
Summary: Das Spencer Anwesen ist Geschichte. Aber was passiert jetzt mit den S.T.A.R.S und vor allem was passiert zwischen Jill und Chris und wie geht ihr Leben weiter? freu mich über review.
1. Chapter 1

**Resident Evil:** After The Nightmare

Chris Redfield saß vor dem Untersuchungsbereich des Raccoon-Hospitals und wartete auf Jill. Der Tyrant hatte sie hart erwischt und sie hatte nach dem zu sich kommen von starken Kopfschmerzen geklagt. Rebecca hatte ihr geraten ins Krankenhaus zu fahren, da sie eine Gehirnerschütterung vermutete. Jill hatte dies jedoch abgestritten und meinte es läge nur an der Luft vom Spencer Anwesen. Doch als sie sich dann mehrmals übergeben musste, war die Sache wohl einigermaßen klar. Sie hatte nach gegeben und sich von Chris ins Krankenhaus fahren lassen. Chris schaute auf als sie das Untersuchungszimmer verließ. „Und?", fragte Chris. „Ist nur eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung.", antwortete Jill. Chris stand vom Stuhl auf und beide gingen in Richtung Ausgang. Der Hubschrauber war vor 2 Stunden vom Anwesen zurück gekehrt. Chris hatte darauf bestanden, dass Jill ihn zu sich nach Hause begleitete, damit er sie anschließend ins Krankenhaus fahren konnte. Also haben sie einen Stopp bei ihr zu Hause gemacht um ein paar Sachen zu holen und waren weiter zu ihm gefahren. Dort haben beide dann geduscht und waren anschließend ins Krankenhaus gefahren. Keiner der Beiden hatte bis jetzt irgendwas von gestern Nacht erwähnt. „Geht's dir immer noch schlecht?", fragte Chris. „Na ja. Nicht mehr so wie vorhin aber ich bin trotzdem froh, wenn ich mich endlich hinlegen kann.", antwortete Jill. „Das glaub ich dir.", wurf Chris ein.

Chris saß auf der Couch und dachte über die vergangene Nacht nach. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Alleine der Gedanke, dass viele seiner Freunde umgekommen sind, ließ ihn die Trauer richtig spüren. Er drehte sich um, als er Schritte hörte. Jill kam auf ihm zu. „Du schläfst ja noch gar nicht.", sagte Chris. Jill schüttelte den Kopf und setze sich neben ihm.

„Ich muss an gestern Nacht denken. Immer, wenn ich die Augen schließe, muss ich daran denken. Ich sehe diese Dinger vor mir, wie die anderen getötet wurden.", sagte Jill. Ihre Stimme senkte sich beim Reden immer weiter, bis sie nichts mehr sagte. Stattdessen stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen. Chris nahm sie darauf in den Arm. Er kannte sie schon fast zwei Jahre, hatte sich auf anhieb mit ihr verstanden und gespürt, dass da was war aber gestern Nacht war ihm klar geworden, dass er sie verdammt gern hatte und sie ihm ziemlich viel bedeutete. Der Gedanke daran, dass sie hätte auch sterben können, machte ihn verrückt.

Jill lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Chris spürte, wie die Tränen in sein Shirt zogen. Er drückte sie darauf fester und lehnte sein Kinn an ihren Kopf.

Es dauerte eine ganze zeitlang, bis sie sich beruhigte. Danach waren beide eingeschlafen.

Jill öffnete langsam die Augen. Dann schaute sie sich um. Sie befand sich nicht mehr im Wohnzimmer sondern in Chris' Schlafzimmer. Als sie sich umdrehte, entdeckte sie ihn neben sich. Er schlief friedlich. Sie lächelte bei seinem Anblick. Für sie war Chris Redfield der best aussehendste Typ, der ihr je begegnet war. Sie hatte erst mal blöd geguckt, als sie an ihrem ersten Tag von ihm empfangen wurde und er erzählte, dass er ihr neuer Partner sei. Er war immer nett und hilfsbereit gewesen und das war er auch immer gewesen. Sie hatte ihn echt gern, zu gern. Jill wollte ihm immer gerne mal näher kommen, hatte es aber nicht gewagt. Seit vergangener Nacht wusste sie, dass daran etwas geändert werden muss.

Jill streckte die Hand und strich ihm sanft über die Wange. Er bewegte sich leicht, war dann aber wieder still. Jill beobachtete ihn eine ganze Weile. Irgend wann öffnete er langsam die Augen. Als er sah, dass sie ihn beobachtete, lächelte er. Jill erwiderte das lächeln.

„Morgen.", sagte Chris. „Morgen.", gab Jill zurück. „Geht's dir besser?", fragte Chris. „Ja. Viel besser.", antwortete Jill. „Bist du eigentlich schon lange wach?", fragte Chris. „Eigentlich nicht, 10 Minuten vielleicht.", gab Jill zurück. „Und so lange hast du mich beobachtete.", sagte Chris fragend. Jill lächelte. „Du siehst halt echt süß aus wenn du schläfst.", sagte Jill. Chris lächelte. „Du siehst echt immer süß aus. Weißt du ich hab dich echt gern Jill.", sagte Chris. Er machte sie damit ganz verlegen. „Ich mag dich auch. Ich bin echt froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist.", sagte Jill. „Na, los aufstehen, wir müssen schließlich noch zu Irons.", forderte Chris und stieg schon aus dem Bett. Jill stöhnte. „Darauf kann ich auch gut verzichten.", murmelte sie. Dann kuschelte sie sich in die Kissen. „Wem sagst du das.", sagte Chris. Jill seufzte. Chris setzte sich auf ihrer Bettseite auf die Kante. Jill drehte sich darauf auf den Rücken, so dass sie Chris angucken konnte.

Mann! Sie ist echt verdammt hübsch! Wieso hab ich eigentlich nie versucht ihr näher zu kommen? Redfield du Idiot! Da läuft dir Jahre lang eine so schöne Frau täglich über den Weg, arbeitet sogar eng mit dir zusammen und dir fällt sie erst jetzt richtig auf. Na ja besser zu spät als nie.

„Na, los.", sagte Chris und reichte ihr die Hand. Jill nahm sie an und ließ sich von ihm hoch ziehen.

Sie hat so schöne, zarte Hände.

Chris war sich erst jetzt bewusst, dass er immer noch ihre Hand hielt. Er ließ sie schließlich los...


	2. Chapter 2

After The Nightmare Kapitel 2

Chris saß vor Irons Büro und wartete auf Jill. Sie war nun an der Reihe das Geschehene aus ihrer Sicht zu erzählen. Sie war schon ziemlich lange da drinnen und Chris fragte sich langsam, was Irons ihr nur so lange zu sagen hatte. Bei ihm selbst hatte Irons nur gelacht und ihn schon nach ungefähr 5 Minuten aus seinem Büro rausgeworfen.

„Also Valentine, nur damit ich das richtig verstanden hab. Der Hubschrauber ist gelandet, sie haben Bravo gesucht und wurden ganz plötzlich von mutierten Hunden und Zombies angegriffen ja.", wurf Irons ein. Jill nickte. Darauf lachte Irons auf. Jill schaute ihn finster an. „Blödsinn.", murmelte er. „Warum erzählen sie und Redfield mir so ein Mist? Mutationen! Das ist echt krank.", murmelte er. „Das ist die Wahrheit.", erhob Jill ihre Stimme. „Na, klar.", sagte Irons. „Wie erklären sie sich dann den Tod der anderen?", wollte Jill wissen. Sie wurde langsam sauer. „Vielleicht haben sie ja was von dieser Krankheit abbekommen und sie eigenhändig umgebracht.", gab Irons zurück. Jill erhob sich mürrisch. „Wissen sie was? Sie sind echt krank.", rief sie. „Bleiben sie mal unten Miss. Kein Grund gleich auszurasten.", wurf Irons ebenfalls sauer ein. Er stand auf, ging auf Jill zu und stellte sich ihr gegenüber. Jill runzelte die Stirn. „Vielleicht stecken sie ja mit den Kannibalen, die in den Wäldern hausen ja unter einer Decke und wollen sie mit dieser Zombiegeschichte nur decken.", murmelte Irons mit einem fiesen Grinsen auf den Lippen. Jill sagte nichts sie schaute ihn nur böse an. „So verrückt, wie sie sind traue ich ihnen das zu. Ich meine ihre Vergangenheit ist ja auch nicht ganz ehrlich.", sagte er. „Meine Vergangenheit spielt hier absolut keine Rolle, ja.", wurf Jill ein. „Ja aber wer einmal kriminell und unehrlich war wird es auch immer bleiben. Sie sind für mich niemand den ich achten muss. Im Gegenteil ich verachte sie und das sogar sehr.", sagte Irons. „Ach ja das ist ihr Problem. Ich find sie auch scheiße.", zischte Jill. „Vorsicht.", murmelte Irons. „Wo vor? Wollen sie mich etwa verprügeln oder handgreiflich werden? Durchdrehen so wie in ihrer Vergangenheit? Oder sind die Vergewaltigungen, die ihnen in ihrer Vergangenheit vorgeworfen wurden nur Unterstellungen. Sie waren sogar in Haft oder.", sagte Jill. „Halten sie den Mund.", zischte Irons. „Oh! Ihre Vergangenheit ist ja auch nicht gerade eine weiße Weste. Schwuchtel. Vergreift sich an Frauen.", murmelte Jill. Irons ballte seine Fäuste. „Ich sagte sie sollen die Schnauze halten.", brüllte er. Jill zuckte zusammen. Irons packte sie am Kragen, er drückte sie mit wucht an die Wand und schlug zu. Es knallte so dermaßen. Jill spürte wie ihr Schädel total pochte. Irons Ohrfeigte sie erneut.

Jill spürte den Schmerz in ihren Wangen aber noch mehr den Schmerz in ihrem Kopf. Alles drehte sich. Sie fand nicht die Kraft zurück zu schlagen oder sich auch nur im geringsten zu wehren. Sie schloss die Augen. Dann plötzlich löste sich Irons Griff von ihr. „Fass mich nicht an!", brüllte er und Jill schaute hin. Irons und Chris standen sich gegenüber. „Dann fassen sie Dreckssack, nie wieder Jill an. Sie spinnen doch total.", rief Chris zurück. Er war total außer sich. „Verlassen sie sofort das Revier beide!", brüllte Irons. Er und Chris schauten sich noch einpaar Sekunden starr an. Dann legte Chris einen Arm um Jill und beide verließen das Büro.

Jill lehnte im Umkleideraum am Spind. Sie hatte den Kopf gegen den Spind gelehnt und die Arme hinter den Rücken Verschränkt. Sie starrte starr gerade aus und war so tief in Gedanken, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, dass Chris sie bereits musterte. Er lächelte, denn sie sah so unheimlich süß aus. Sie hatte diesen unschuldigen, traurigen Blick drauf, der Chris dahin schmelzen ließ. Chris überwand seine Schüchternheit, beugte sich vor und küsste sie zärtlich auf den Mund. Dann strich er ihr ganz sanft über die Wange. Jill schaute darauf total verwirrt wirkend zu ihm auf. „Entschuldige, ich konnte nicht anders.", murmelte Chris. Jill gab nichts zurück. Sie unterbrach nur den Blickkontakt. Chris legte ihr beide Hände auf die Schulten. Jill wandte sich darauf vom Spind ab und Chris ließ sie sofort wieder los, was eigentlich nicht ihre Absicht war. „Was ist los?", fragte Chris. „Ich fühl mich nicht so gut.", antwortete Jill. „Ja nach der Klatsche kann ich das echt verstehen.", sagte Chris. Beide schauten sich darauf in die Augen. „Na, komm las uns endlich verschwinden ich hab alles.", sagte Chris. Jill nickte. Chris ging ein par Schritte, dann schaute er wieder zu Jill. „Worauf wartest du?", fragte er. Jill runzelte die Stirn und setze sich darauf in Bewegung.

Chris trat ins Wohnzimmer. Er ging zu Couch. „Hey hast...", er hielt inne, als er sah, dass Jill eingeschlafen war. „...du Hunger oder so.", murmelte leise. Chris seufzte. Er holte die Fleecedecke, die auf dem Sessel lag und deckte Jill zu. Er beobachtete sie einen Moment. „Ich hab dich lieb.", flüsterte er. Dann ging er in Richtung Küche um sich einen Snack zu gönnen.

Seid sie vom Revier zurück waren und Jill die Ohrfeigen hatte einstecken müssen, fühlte sie sich nicht mehr so gut, wie am Morgen. Chris nahm an, dass sich die Gehirnerschütterung wohl verstärkt hatte. Sie brauchte Ruhe und die wollte er ihr auch gönnen.

Am nächsten morgen erwachte Jill, da ihr die Sonne ins Gesicht schien. Es war angenehm. Sie seufzte zufrieden und richtete sich langsam auf. Ihr Kopf dröhnte. „Guten Morgen.", erklang Chris Stimme und er trat lächelnd ein. „Morgen.", gab Jill zurück. Sie fand jedoch nicht die Kraft zurück zu lächeln. „Hunger?", fragte Chris. „Etwas.", gab Jill zurück. Chris nickte. Dann ging er. Jill runzelte die Stirn. Er kam nach ein paar Minuten mit einem Tablett wieder. „Wow, Frühstück ans Bett.", sagte Jill erstaunt und musste sanft lächeln. Chris stellte es ihr vorsichtig ab. „Danke.", sagte Jill. „Nicht dafür.", sagte Chris. Jill bemerkte, dass alles was da war irgend wie zu ihren Lieblingsspeisen gehörte. Crossoints, Erdbeermarmelade, Caramelcappuccino… Nur woher kannte Chris das alles nur so genau? Jill machte ein fragliches Gesicht. „Stimmt was nicht?", fragte Chris. Jill lächelte nein alles O.k, danke.", gab sie zurück. Dann fing sie einfach an.

Als sie fertig war, nahm Chris ihr das Tablett ab und brachte es in die Küche. Er machte den Abwasch und kam zurück. Chris setzte sich an die Bettkante. „Sag mal...wieso tust du das nur alles für mich?", fragte Jill. Chris schaute sie fragend an. „Was?", fragte er schließlich zurück. „Du bist so gut zu mir. Ich mein das warst du zwar schon immer aber ich meine du tust alles für mich. Du kümmerst dich so gut um mich, bist für mich da.", gab Jill zurück.

Chris wirkte plötzlich so angespannt. Na ja mit dieser Frage hatte er nicht wirklich gerechnet.

Er sagte nichts. Beide schauten sich nur ernst in die Augen. „Ich mach das weil du mir wichtig bist und ich dich gern hab. Ich bin gerne für dich da. Außerdem weiß ich, dass du das selbe auch für mich tun würdest, wenn es mir schlecht ginge.", antwortete Chris. Jill nickte.

„Weißt du wir waren immer ganz gute Freunde, Jill. Na ja und die Spencer Villa... dort ist mir klar geworden, wie viel du mir eigentlich wirklich bedeutest.", murmelte Chris. Jill war erstaunte über seine Ehrlichkeit. Und ebenfalls darüber, dass er ihr dabei in die Augen sah. Das bewunderte sie. Und genau das war es was sie so verrückt nach ihm machte. Sein starker Charakter, seine verdammte Ehrlichkeit und sein warmes lächeln. Sie hatte ihn genauso gern aber das nicht erst seit dem Spencer Anwesen. Sie überlegte, wusste aber nicht, was sie sagen sollte. „Nur ist es mehr als nur viel bedeuten...Die Wahrheit ist.. ich liebe dich Jill.", sagte er.

Jills Herz schlug bei seinen Worten höher. Hatte er das wirklich gesagt? Chris unterbrach den Blickkontakt. Jill schaute ihn immer noch an. Sie bemerkte seinen plötzlich betrübten Gesichtsausdruck. Sie konnte immer noch kaum glauben, dass er das gesagt hatte. Das war es was sie immer wollte seit Jahren, diese Worte von diesem Mann hören. Den Mann den sie ebenfalls liebte. Sie griff vorsichtig nach seiner Hand und drückte sie, was dazu führte, dass er den Blickkontakt wieder aufnahm. Sie legte ihm dann sanft eine Hand auf die Wange, beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn total zärtlich. „Ich liebe dich auch.", sagte sie und drückte ihn. Chris erwiderte den Druck. Das fühlte sich so gut an. Chris fühlte diese Glücksgefühl, es war einfach unbeschreiblich schön. Er spürte, wie Jills Druck etwas fester wurde. Chris lehnte seine Stirn an ihre und fing an sie innig und total leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Jill erwiderte den Kuss genauso gefühlvoll und wünschte sich dieser Moment würde ewig andauern...


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Chris trat auf den Balkon. Er schaute in die Ferne. Die Ereignisse waren jetzt 2 Wochen her. Seitdem die Villa dem Erdboden gleichte, hatten die Morde aufgehört. Es waren die Zombies, die die Menschen angegriffen hatten. Doch wollte den überlebenden S.T.A.R.S keiner glauben. Alle hielten sie für verrückt, sogar so verrückt, dass man sie vor ein paar Tagen vom Dienst suspendiert hatte. Chris dachte daran, dass Umbrella auch in Europa Hauptquartiere hatte. Es ging ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf, dass dort auch solche Unfälle passieren könnten. Nur durfte so was nicht noch mal passieren. Es musste auf jeden Fall verhindert werden und das ging nur, wenn man Beweise für all das ans Licht brachte. Beweise dafür, was Umbrella tatsächlich für Forschungen betrieb.

**Barry hat Recht, es musste etwas passieren. Umbrella darf nicht einfach so davon kommen**

Seine Gedanken ließen ihn einfach nicht los.

„Schon wieder Umbrella.", erklang Jills Stimme. Sie stellte sich neben ihm und stützte ihre Hände am Geländer ab. Chris schob seine Gedanken bei Seite und schaute zu ihr.

Er nickte schließlich. „Findest du nicht, dass etwas passieren muss?", fragte Chris. „Doch, klar.", antwortete sie. Beide schauten sich an. Chris lächelte. Jill blieb jedoch ernst. Zwei Wochen waren die schlimmen Ereignisse her, zwei Wochen trug Jill jetzt diesen trüben, ersten unglücklichen Gesichtsausdruck mit sich. Chris konnte verstehen, wie sich fühlte und, dass sie alles noch nicht verkraftet hatte, denn er fühlte genauso. Es würde länger dauern, wenn es überhaupt irgendwann mal vergessen ist. Ihr Lächeln war immer etwas, was ihn aufgebaut hatte, etwas bedeutendes, was er einfach liebte. Normalerweise war sie immer fröhlich und strahlte immer gerade zu. Jill war lebhaft und verbreitete gute Laune, baute einen auf. Nur war das etwas, das sie seit 2 Wochen gar nicht mehr zu kennen schien. Sie war gerade zu still, zurückhaltend, schien alles in sich hinein zu fressen.

„Weißt du was mir fehlt?", fragte Chris. Jill schüttelte den Kopf. „Dein Lächeln, du bist so ernst.", gab er zurück. „Lächeln hat etwas mit Freude zu tun und ich empfinde im Moment etwas ganz anderes als Freude.", murmelte Jill. „Ich empfinde genauso, wie du, Jill. Nur musst du deswegen nicht alles in dich reinfressen.", sagte Chris. „Ich fresse nichts in mich rein. Ich versuche alles zu vergessen, in dem ich nicht darüber rede. Damit meine ich alles, alles was mit Umbrella zu tun hat aber ich kann es nicht vergessen, wenn meine Freunde jeden Tag darüber reden und sich ausdenken, was sie nun gegen Umbrella tun können.", sagte Jill. Chris runzelte die Stirn. Irgend wie wirkte sie gereizt. Vielleicht lag das auch daran, dass sie am Ende war. Mit den Nerven nicht aber körperlich. Sie schlief kaum, blieb fast die ganze Nacht wach, obwohl sie nie alleine war.

Jill seufzte Dann unterbrach sie den Blickkontakt und wandte sich mürrisch von der Balustrade ab. Es herrschte Schweigen. Chris wusste dazu nichts zu sagen. Er versuchte gerade einzuordnen, ob sie ihn gerade angemacht hatte oder sich nur versehentlich im Ton vergriffen hatte oder es ihm nur so vorgekommen war, als ob. Na ja er wusste es einfach nicht. Auf jeden Fall konnte er letzteres ausschließen.

Dann wandte er seinen Blick von ihr. Er zog es vor sie einfach in Ruhe zu lassen. „Ich wollte dich nicht anfahren.", sagte sie. Dann spürte er ihre Hand auf seinem Oberarm. „Entschuldige.", murmelte sie. Chris konnte einfach nicht anders. Er legte seine Arme um ihre Hüfte und drückte sie an sich. Er schaute in ihre feinen Züge und dann in ihre tiefen, heftig blauen Augen. Schließlich drückte er ihr einen zärtlichen, langen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich liebe dich.", sagte sie und drückte ihn ebenfalls.

Beide gingen durch die Stadt in Richtung Starbucks, wo sie sich mit Barry treffen wollten. Er war 2 Wochen nach der Umbrellasache nach Floria verreist. Beide gingen händchenhaltend ihren Weg. Beide erblickten Barry auch schon, er saß draußen an einem Tisch. Sie konnten schon ein Grinsen in seinem Gesicht erkennen, als er sie auf sich zukommen sah. „Hey.", sagte Chris. Barry grinste immer noch. „Na ihr zwei.", sagte er. Jill und Chris setzten sich zu ihm. „Na, wie war deine Auszeit?", fragte Jill. „Gut, wäre am liebsten gleich da geblieben.", antwortete Barry. „Das glaub ich gerne.", sagte Jill. „Und, ihr zwei wie ist es euch so ergangen?", fragte Barry. „Eigentlich auch ganz gut.", gab Chris zurück. „Was heißt eigentlich?", wollte Barry wissen. „Na, dass es hier und da mal schlaflose Nächte gab.", antwortete Chris. Barry nickte schließlich. Er schaute von Chris zu Jill ab. „Und du was macht der Kopf?", erkundigte sich Barry. „Fast wieder heil.", sagte Jill. „Nun, was gibt's neues?", wurf Barry ein. „Nichts, sollte da was sein?", gab Chris zurück. „Hem. Also sah das nur so aus, als hättet ihr zwei zueinander gefunden.", murmelte Barry total interessiert. Er brachte beide damit in Verlegenheit. Dann lächelte er. „Also ich muss schon sagen, ihr seid echt ein süßes Pärchen.", wurf er ein.

Barry und Chris hatten sich dafür entschiede nach Europa zu fliegen und dort das Hauptquartier von Umbrella zu durchsuchen und Beweise zu finden während Jill die Stellung in Raccoon hielt. Nur hatte Umbrella ihre Forschung weiter betrieben und dafür gesorgt, dass das Virus in der ganzen Stadt ausbrach. Jill und ihr Mitstreiter Carlos konnten gerade so noch entkommen, ehe die ganze Stadt durch eine Rakete hoch gejagt wurde.

Chris und Barry hatten Beweise auftreiben können und Umbrella somit auffliegen lassen. Chris hatte auch alleine eine Mission gegen Umbrella. Er musste in die Antarktis um seine Schwester Claire zu retten, die ihn eigentlich suchen wollte. Umbrella hatte sie geschnappt und auf einer Insel festgehalten. Sie schaffte es aber zu fliehen und landete aber letztendlich in der Antarktis.

Doch nach dem Umbrella Geschichte für sie ist führen sie gemeinsam ein Leben. Chris und Jill waren immer noch ein Paar, Claire und Leon hatten auch zusammen gefunden, Barry hatte seine Familie und dann waren da noch Rebecca, Carlos und John. Alle drei Single aber auch noch da. Die Ex-S.T.A.R.S hatten sich dafür entschieden eine neues Leben in Chicago anzufangen, wo sie sich alle auch auf hielten. Es gab sogar schon Pläne für ihr Comeback in Chicago...


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4 Vergangenheit

Jill stand nachdenklich am Fenster. Sie dachte an die Vergangenheit. Daran wie es war als sie klein war.

**Flashback:**

Jill und James standen vor der Wohnzimmertür und lauschten wieder einmal, wie ihre Eltern sich heftig stritten. James schaute Jill an. „Es wird alles besser glaub mir.", sagte er und versuchte seine kleine Schwester zu beruhigen. Jill schaute ihn nur mit ihrem traurigen Blick an. James hasste es. Es gab kaum ein tag an dem seine Eltern nicht stritten. Die beiden vergaßen sogar, dass sie drei Kinder hatten und zwei davon schon so alt waren zu peilen was ab ging. Er war zumindest so alt. Jill war erst 5 aber nicht blöd. Er selbst war schon 12. „Komm, Jilly lass uns nach Jada sehen.", schlug James vor. Jill nickte. „Sunny, Jamie, ihr Name ist Sunny.", murmelte Jill. „Na, dann ebend Sunny, meinet wegen.", sagte James und beide gingen die Treppe hoch ins Schlafzimmer um nach der ein jährigen zu sehen. Sie lag in ihrem Bett und schlief ganz fest. James dachte über den Streit seiner Eltern nach. Der Grund war, dass seine Mutter eine Stelle als Chefärztin in Sydney angeboten wurde, sein Vater aber nicht nach Australien auswandern wollte. Er war alt genug um zu entscheiden wohin aber über Jill und Jada-Sunny lies sich streiten. Er war sich sicher, dass es zu einer Scheidung kam, denn seine Mum würde sich diesen Job nicht entgehen lassen und eins wusste er auch noch, dass er nicht alleine bei seinem Vater blieb.

**2 Monate später**

James schaute aus dem Flugzeugfenster. „Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern.", sagte seine Mutter. Er nickte nur. „Was ist los, Jamie, du bist seit dem Flug so ruhig.", wollte seine Mutter wissen. Ich mache mir Gedanken um Jill. Sie ist bei Dad und wir hier in Australien.", gab James zurück, jedoch ohne seiner Mutter auch nur einen Moment anzugucken. „Jamie, es ist nicht zu ändern. Sie wird und doch so oft besuchen, wie es geht.", sagte Laure. James schwieg jedoch wieder. Laure seufzte und widmete sich Jada.

**7 Jahre später**

Jill saß in ihrem Zimmer. Es klopfte. „Ja.", sagte sie. Ihr Vater trat ein. „Ich fahr jetzt.", sagte er. Jill nickte und unterbrach den Blickkontakt. „Oh! Jetzt spiel nicht wieder die beleidigte, Jill. Das Thema hatten wir oft genug. Ich muss nun mal Fliegen. Es ist mein Job.", sagte Dick patzig. „Dann geh doch! Verdammt! Von mir aus brauchst du gar nicht wieder kommen! Ob du nun da bist oder am Arsch der Welt. Es ist eh das gleiche!", sagte Jill mit erhobener und total patziger Stimme. Dick seufzte. „Nun, von mir aus. 6 Wochen sind eine lange Zeit. Alleine wirst du garantiert nicht klar kommen aber bitte.", sagte Dick. „Ich bin 13 und nicht 5. Ich komm schon klar, denn so viel tust du für mich ja auch nicht. Du gehst morgens früh und kommst abends spät, siehst mich nie! Also woher willst du wissen, ob ich alleine klar komme oder nicht.", rief Jill. Dick verdrehte die Augen. „Kein Wunder, dass deine Frau dich verlassen hat.", murmelte Jill.

Dick schaute sie finster an. „Du bist echt krank Jill! Alles muss nach deiner Nase tanzen. Du verdienst es echt nicht, dass man für dich da ist und dir was gutes tut!", rief Dick. Er drehte sich mürrisch um und ging. „Das hast du ja auch nie!", brüllte sie ihm hinter her. Jill stand von der Couch auf und ging ins Musikzimmer um Schlagzeug zu spielen. Das half ihr immer sich zu entspannen. Doch dieses mal half es nicht.

Sie legte die Drummsticks bei Seite.

Mein eigener Vater hasst mich so sehr, dass er mir am liebsten so lange, wie es geht aus dem Weg geht. Er merkt durch seine ganze Arbeit gar nicht wie sehr er mich eigentlich vernachlässigt. Na ja gut ich kam bis jetzt auch alleine klar!

Dann rieb Jill sich die Augen, die sich langsam mit Tränen füllten.

Sie konnte sie aber nicht unterdrücken. Dann ließ sie ihnen einfach freien Lauf.

Jill saß im Schulbus und war auf dem Heimweg. An ihrer Haltestelle stieg sie aus und ging ein paar Meter, bis sie in ihre Straße einbog. Jill seufzte. Sie hasste es jeden tag nach hause zu kommen. Seit ihre Mutter weg war, war ihr Leben nicht mehr das, was es war. Sie hatte in der besten Gegend Chicagos gelebt, und nun? Nun musste sie sich mit einer Wohnung zufrieden geben, die nicht mal ein Viertel so groß war, wie ihr Haus, das sie einmal besessen hatten. Ihr Vater konnte es sich nicht mehr leisten, immer hin war ihre Mutter die Ärztin und ihr Vater nur ein Angestellter in einer Bank. Zu dem kam auch noch, das er nicht gerade für sie da war und die zwei die besten Freunde waren. Bei ihrer Mutter in Australien war sie in diesen 7 Jahren auch nur 3 Ma und das war schon ewig her. Drei Mal zu viel, wie Jill feststellte, denn ihr war alles so fremd dort, als würde sie gar nicht dort hin gehören.

Jill schloss die Haustür auf und trat ein. „Ja ich werde mich sofort drum kümmern. Ich werde den nächst möglichen Flug nehmen.", hörte sie ihren Vater. Jill verdrehte die Augen und schloss die Tür leise. Sie ging zur Treppe und stieg die ersten Stufen hoch. „Dir auch hallo.", erklang Dicks Stimme hinter ihr. „Hallo.", gab Jill beim weiter gehen zurück. „Ich muss mit dir reden Jill.", sagte Jill. Jill blieb stehen. Normalerweise tat sie das nicht aber Dicks Stimme verriet ihr, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte. Sie drehte sich um und schaute ihn fragend an.

„Laure und James hatten vergangene Nacht einen schweren Autounfall...", sagte Dick soweit. Jill verstand schon er brauchte gar nicht weiter reden, sein Blick verriet alles.

Jill drehte sich wieder um und ging weiter. „Ich flieg noch heute Abend um Jada zu holen und um mich um die Beerdigung zu kümmern...Dick hielt inne als er einsah, dass Jill ihm sowieso nicht mehr zu hörte.

Jill saß in ihrem Zimmer. Sie hörte, wie die Tür aufgeschlossen wurde. Der Tod ihrer Mutter und ihres Bruders war inzwischen eine Woche her. Die Beerdigung war vor 2 Tagen. Jill war aber nicht mit Dick geflogen, den Anblick wollte sie sich ersparen.

„Jill! Wir sind zurück!", rief Dick. „Oh Freude.", murmelte Jill. Dann wurde ihre Zimmertür auch schon aufgerissen. „Mann klopft!", rief Jill. „Normale Menschen antworten ja auch, wenn sie gerufen werden.", gab Dick zurück. „Du hast nicht gerufen, du hast dich nur bemerkbar gemacht.", sagte Jill. „Nun, ist ja auch egal.", murmelte Dick. „Willst du Jada nicht begrüßen?", fragte Dick. Jill runzelte die Stirn, dann erhob sie sich von ihrem Bett. Sie trat ins kleine Wohnzimmer und erblickte das kleine Mädchen, das auf der Couch saß. Jill kannte ihre Schwester gar nicht mal. Sie wusste so gut, wie gar nichts über sie. Sie wusste eigentlich nur das sie 5 Jahre älter war und die Kleine inzwischen 8 sein musste. Jill ging zu ihr. Die Kleine schaute auf, als Jill vor ihr stehen blieb. Jill war sprachlos, als sie den traurigen Gesichtsausdruck der Kleinen sah. „Hey, ich bin Jill. Du erinnerst dich sicher nicht mehr an mich. Es ist ziemlich lange her.", machte Jill den ersten Schritt. Die Kleine schaute Jill nur an. Sie gab gar nichts zurück nicht mal eine kleine Bewegung. „Sie spricht mit niemandem.", sagte Dick. Jill schaute zu ihm. „Mit dir vielleicht nicht.", murmelte Jill. „Deine blöden Kommentare kannst du dir im Moment sparen, Jill.", sagte Dick ernst.

„Jada, wieso gehst du nicht mit Jill mit. Sie zeigt dir euer Zimmer.", schlug Dick vor.

Jill schaute die Kleine an. Sie erhob sich langsam von der Couch. Jill ging voran, die Kleine folgte ihr. Jill zeigte ihr alles und dann setzte die Jada sich aufs Bett und beobachtete Jill. Jill zog ihre Jacke an und legte ihre Umhangtasche um. Dann ging sie zur Zimmertür. Sie schaute zu Jada, die einfach nur nachdenklich und trüb da saß.

Jill überlegte einen Moment.

Komm schon Valentine, sie ist deine Kleine Schwester und ihr geht's beschissen. Sei keine Dreckssau.

„Willst du mich vielleicht begleiten?", fragte Jill. Jada schaute sie nur an. „Na komm schon.", sagte Jill. Jada stand darauf auf und ging zu Jill. Jill half ihr im Flur in die Jacke. „Ich geh in die Stadt und nehme Sunny mit!", rief Jill. Jill öffnete die Apartmenttür und beide machten sich auf den Weg.

Jill nahm die Kleine an die Hand und beide gingen runter zur U-Bahnstation.

„Du hast noch kein Wort gesagt.", wurf Jill ein. Dann schaute sie Jada an. Doch die schwieg wie immer. Beide stiegen in die U-Bahn und setzten sich.

Nach der kurzen Fahrt waren sie dann in der City. „Also, willkommen in der Chicago City. Besser gesagt im Loop. Nach Midtown, Manhattan der zweitgrößte Geschäftsbezirk in den Vereinigten Staaten.", erzählte Jill.

Jill zog die Kleine weiter mit sich. „Wieso hast du mich mitgenommen.", erklang plötzlich Jadas Stimme. Jill blieb stehen. Jill lächelte. Wieso denn nicht? Ich will dich mit deinem neuen Zuhause bekannt machen.", gab Jill zurück. Die Kleine nickte.

„Und außerdem haben wir zwei wohl viel nach zu holen oder?", sagte Jill fragend. Jada nickte schließlich. „Aber ich bin erst 8 und du ein Teenager.", sagte Jada. Jill grinste. Einmal über das, was sie gesagt hatte und einmal über ihren ausgeprägten australischen Akzent. „Nun, das macht doch nichts.", sagte Jill.

Die Zeit verging, wie im Flug beide lernten sich gut kennen und verstanden sich auch super. Inzwischen waren schon Jahre vergangen Jill war 19 und Jada 14. Jill hatte sich entschieden zur Delta Force zu gehen. Dick wurde auf grund krummer Geschäfte festgenommen und Jada wusste noch nicht so recht was sie machen sollte. Jill hatte ihr vorgeschlagen auf ein Internat zu gehen , was sie letztendlich auch tat.

**Flashback zuende**

Jill seufzte und wandte sich vom Fenster ab. „Was stehst du denn hier so rum", erklang Leons Stimme. Jill schaute zu ihm. „Ich hab nur über was nach gedacht.", gab Jill zurück. Leon nickte. Er ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und nahm sich die Fernsehzeitung. Jill setzte sich ebenfalls. Leon schaute über den Rand zu ihr. Sie wirkte so traurig. „Stimmt was nicht?", fragte er. „Nein, alles bestens.", antwortete Jill. Dann lächelte sie. „Weißt du ich wollte dich schon immer mal was fragen.", setzte Leon an. „Schieß los.", sagte Jill. Leon legte die Fernsehzeitung wieder hin. „Hast du eigentlich keine Geschwister oder Familie?", fragte er. Jill schaute ihn nur verwundert an. Sie sagte nichts. „Ich hab ne Schwester sie geht auf ein Internat in Sydney. Meine Mutter ist bei einem Autounfall gestorben, als ich 13 war.", erzählte Jill. Leon nickte. „Mann, das hört sich echt dramatisch an.", sagte Leon. „Nun, es ist Vergangenheit. Es interessiert mich nicht mehr. Mein Vater ist für mich gestorben und meine Schwester ist halt in Australien.", antwortete Jill schließlich. „Mann. Hört sich echt hart an. Hast du denn keinen Kontakt zu ihr?", wollte er wissen. „Doch klar. Wir telefonieren regelmäßig und sie hat überlegt zu mir zu kommen, als sie das mit Umbrella gehört hat.", antwortete Jill. Leon nickte. „Wie alt ist sie?", fragte Leon. „17 wird diesen Monat aber noch 18.", antwortete Jill. „Interessant.", murmelte Leon.


End file.
